wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Poison (type)
The Poison type (Japanese: どくタイプ Poison type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Poison-type Pokémon include Janine of Fuchsia City, her father Koga of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Roxie of Virbank City, and Team Skull Admin Plumeria. Some villainous teams, such as Team Rocket, also frequently use Poison-type Pokémon. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Poison-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed. Generations II to V In Generation II, Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed by Poison-type moves. Starting in Generation III, Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed. A grounded Poison-type Pokémon will remove from its side when it switches in. Generation VI onwards Poison-type Pokémon cannot be ed, except by a Pokémon with . A grounded Poison-type Pokémon will remove from its side when it switches in. Characteristics Defense Poison-type Pokémon are immune to being ed, and a grounded Poison-type Pokémon automatically removes Toxic Spikes on its side when it switches in. Although the majority of non-Poison types are able to learn Toxic, as of Generation VI, when a Poison-type uses the move, it cannot miss, bypassing accuracy checks and semi-invulnerable turns from moves such as and . Offense Poison-type moves, including the damaging moves, usually are capable of inflicting or . Poison-type attacks pair well with , which covers , Poison and Pokémon while Poison covers . Contest properties In s, Poison-type moves typically become moves. None of them are considered . Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 66 Poison-type Pokémon or 8.2% of all Pokémon, making it the 8th most common type. Pure Poison-type Pokémon |} Half Poison-type Pokémon Primary Poison-type Pokémon |} Secondary Poison-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Poison type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Poison-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Poison-type move, uses a Poison-type move, is sent out against a Poison-type opponent, is holding a Poison Memory, or is holding a Toxic Plate or Poisonium Z. Poison-type Pokémon are also immune to becoming poisoned from the Abilities , , , or . Exclusive Abilities Only Poison-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG :See also: Grass (TCG) or Psychic (TCG) Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Poison-type Pokémon were generally listed as Pokémon until the set, but they have since been moved to being a part of the -type. Poison-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to Pokémon and they have no resistances. They were strong against and Pokémon prior to Diamond & Pearl, now however they are strong against the , and types. They can be resisted by and , as well as Pokémon since the Diamond and Pearl expansion set. Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Poison-type Pokémon of any generation, with 33, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Poison-type Pokémon, with two. ** As of Generation VII, half of the Pokémon that have the Poison-type were introduced in Generation I. * Generation I introduced the most Poison-type moves of any generation, with eight, and Generation II introduced the fewest Poison-type moves, with only . * In Generation I, the Poison type is super effective against Pokémon, while the Bug type is super effective against Poison-type Pokémon. As such, this was the only pair of types to ever be super effective against each other. * A Pokémon of every type except Poison was added to the Sinnoh Pokédex in . * The Poison type is the only one of the original 15 types not mentioned in the song 2.B.A. Master. Instead, the "Flame type" (which doesn't exist) is mentioned. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=どく (毒) Doku |zh_yue=毒 |zh_cmn=毒 |cs=Jedovatý |da=Gift |nl=Gif |fi=Myrkky |fr=Poison |de=Gift |el=Δηλητηρίου Dilitiríou |he=רעל Ra'al |hu=Méreg |id=Racun |it=Veleno |ko=독 Dok |no=Gift |pl=Trujący |pt_br=Venenoso Veneno |pt_eu=Veneno |ro=Otravă |ru=Яд Yad |es=Veneno |sv=Gift Giftig |th=พิษ Phis̄ʹ |vi=Độc |tr=Zehir }} de:Gift es:Tipo veneno fr:Poison (type) it:Veleno ja:どく zh:毒（属性）